Folk Tails
by Smori
Summary: Naruto's a Prince in the kingdom of Atlantic. Naruto is a merman. Sasuke's a Prince in the kingdom of Konoha. Sasuke is human. Sasuke has to find love before five months, or he has to marry who his father wishes. What happens when two meet? :On Hold:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Naruto's a Merman who lives in the kingdom of Atlantic with other fellow Merpeople. He is Prince along with his older brother, Kyuubi. Sasuke's a Human who lives in the kingdom of Konoha with other fellow Humans. He is Prince along with older brother, Itachi. Naruto wants to become Human to meet Sasuke. Sasuke has to find love before five months are up, or he has to marry who his father wishes.  
**Warnings: **Cursing. Mixture of 'Naruto' and 'Little Mermaid' but not really. I made part of the story line up. Bad Grammar. Bad Spelling. OOC(Mainly Shino and Shika... and others, but those two like never talk in the series... and I made them talk, lol.)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, The Little Mermaid, or any other show this may remind you of. lol.  
**Couples: **SasukeNaruto. ItachiKyuubi. KakashiIruka. ChojiIno. LeeSakura. KibaHinata. ShikamaruTemari. NejiGaara. ShinoTenten.

**Chapter One**

Mermaids and Mermen... A folk tail, right? That's what everyone believes up on land. The legends of Mermaids and Mermen are an old falk tail in the plesent town of Konoha. Konoha is a small town beside the Atlantic Ocean. There is one castle up on the highest hill in Konoha. King Minato, Queen Mikoto, Prince Itachi, and Prince Sasuke lives there along with their workers and so forth.

This folk tail about Mermaids and Mermen started when Fugaku and Mikoto were just five or six, and that was over fourty years ago. Ten years ago, when Sasuke was just eight, he heard this stroy for the first time. Itachi was ten then, and it was his first time hearing this story as well. Of course, since they were just kids and believed most anything they heard, they believed in Mermaids and Mermen. Sasuke and Itachi would wait everyday by the shore for something to happen, but nothing ever did. One day Sasuke was out at the beach, sitting on the hot sand, and skipping shells into the sea. He threw one and another came back. He swore his saw something, no someone out there. This boy had blonde hair, but Sasuke couldn't see anymore because the boy quickly moved away. He did one other thing about this mysterious blonde boy, he had the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. They matched the color of the sea itself. This boys eyes were lighter than Ino's, a friend of Sasuke's, and she had really pretty blue eyes. As soon as the boy ran-swam away into the sea, Sasuke rushed back to his castle to tell his mother and father what he had seen.

His father didn't like Sasuke lieing to him. He thought Sasuke was doing to much imagining instead of learning the ways to rule the kingdom one day. Fugaku ordered a wall to be biuld ten meters out into the ocean, all the way around. It didn't stop Sasuke. When he was left alone for his studies, he'd run outside and go under the gate. The gate was made a brinks, but it had a few openings at the bottum where water could come in and out of the town. Sasuke would swim under that. He'd wait out for ten minutes each day, waiting to see this boy.

One day Sasuke was nine and he brought Itachi, who was eleven now, with him. Itachi didn't believe Sasuke about this boy until Itachi saw him for himself. This time there was two. The one blonde haired boy with blue eyes Sasuke had seen before, and another boy with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. His eyes looked almost every color to Itachi. There was a hint of blue, green, brown, and grey.

That same day when they went home to their studies Kakashi, their guardian while their parents where away, was in the room. "Where have you been?" He had asked them.

"Out." Itachi had replied.

"Where?" Kakashi had asked wanting a more specific anwser.

"Over... the gates..." Sasuke mummbled. "Kakashi-san. Do you believe in the Mermaids and Mermans?"

"I do." Kakashi said smiling. "But you're father doesn't."

"Why?" Both Princes asked their guardian.

"Because he thinks their myths, false fairly tails, something a future king shouldn't think about." Kakashi explained.

Another day, Sasuke was still at the age of nine, his father cought him out on the shore. Sasuke was in trouble and ever since then, he's had an eyes on him. His father cleared his mind of all this 'Mermaid and Merman' stuff. He no longer tried to sneak out and meet this blonde haired boy, and neither did Itachi about this other blonde boy. After all, they were eighteen and twenty now. They had to be finding a princess soon.

"You want me to marry her?" Itachi asked in disbelief as he saw his future wife. She was eighteen years old, and a chilhood friend of Sasuke's. Her name, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was part of a very wealthy family.

"And you want I to marry her?" Sasuke asked as he saw his future wife. Her name, Ino Yamanaka. Another one of his childhood friends. Sakura and Ino were both cousins. They lived together with Ino's father.

"Hello Itachi-san." Sakura said bowing to the older boy.

"Sasuke-san Ino." said bowing to Sasuke.

"MOTHER!" Both Uchiha Princes yell in unison.

"How can you expect us to marry these girls?!" Itachi asked his parents, the King and Queen of Konoha.

"You think you can find someone better?" Fugaku asked his son.

"And if we can?" Itachi snarrled back at his father.

"Don't use that tone with me." His father hissed.

"If we can find somone in five months, you have to cancle our weddings with them." Sasuke said refering to Sakura and Ino.

"Agreed." Their father said to the two boy, then walking out of the room. Mikoto sighed and followed her husband.

"You know we don't want to do this more than you do." Ino said.

"We've already found someone, but out parents won't accept them because they aren't part of a royal kingdom." Sakura finished her cousin.

"You're in love with a commener?" Itachi asked both the girls.

"There's this one man, Choji Akimichi. He's not fat, but kinda chubby... He's a chef here at the castle." Ino said blushing.

"And Lee-kun teaches Martial Arts in the town. He's really strong and very sweet." Sakura said in a romantic voice, also blushing more and more with each word.

"Then we have to find someone within five months we want to be out wife..." Sasuke said.

"Or husband." Itachi said with a wicked smirk.

"Wonder how father would react if you told him you were gay..." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"I think he would just ignore it." Ino said smiling.

"Anyone can tell Itachi-san's gay. You're father's just blind as a bat." Sakura said joking around.

"Know what we should do..." Ino said thinking.

"What?" The other three asked.

"Grab Hinata, Neji, Temari, Gaara, and Tenten, then head to the shores." Ino said smiling brightly. "Even invite Choji and Lee." Neji, Hinata, Termari, and Gaara were also very part of a wealthy family. They'd all been friends for a long time.

"You know we can't go over the wa-" Sasuke started.

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura interupted. "You used to go over all the time."

"Just one more time!" Ino pleaded. "We'll get some alone time with out boyfriends! Please Sasuke!" Ino begged. Sauske turned to Itachi who was smiling.

"You know you wanna go over there." Itachi said. He leaned in and whispered something into Sasuke's ear, only he could hear. "Maybe _he_ will be there." And leaned back up to his straight possition. Sasuke hadn't thought of _him_ in a while. Had Itachi always been thinking of the other blonde he saw ten years ago?

"Fine..." Sasuke muttered. Both girl squealed.

The four, Itachi, Sauske, Sakura, and Ino, met up with Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Tenten, and Temari at the deserted part of the wall. "Y-you sure we should go under?" Hinata asked shyly.

"We're all royalty. They can't punish us that much if we're caught." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

"Gonna come Gaara?" Neji asked his friend, who just nodded. Gaara never talked much to anyone except a few of his close friends. Yes, Neji and the others were close friends, but he rarely talked. He wasn't shy or anything like Hinata, he just didn't feel like it.

The eight swam under the wall and Sakura and Ino met up with their boyfriends. Since they were all wet, they decided to go swimming in their clothes. The guys were in nice long black pants, and white collered shirts. The girls has dressed on with a jacket over top. They all left their clothes on and jumped in. It was hard to move around for the girls so Sakura came up with an idea. She ripped her dress at the bottum all the way around so it came up to her knees. Then she ripped the sleeves off the dress as well. She did that to all the girls dressed. For the boys, she made them take off their shirts. They had all taken off their shoes before they swam under the wall.

"SO MUCH EASIER TO MOVE!" Sakura yelled sitting down next to Lee in the sand. Lee was lieing down all the way in the sand, not caring about getting sand in his hair, and Sakura had her head on his chest, while his arm was around her pulling her in. The same with Ino and Choji. Neji and Gaara were sitting against the wall. Itachi, Temari, and Tenten sat ontop of the wall. No one came by this area so it was okay. Sasuke was sitting on the shore, his feet in the water with Hinata.

Kakashi popped up out of nowhere. He didn't say a word to the kids. He just sat down against the wall with Itachi, Neji, and Gaara. Kakashi was alawys cool like that. He didn't care what Sasuke and Itachi did, as long as it wasn't harmful to them.

---

"Naruto! Kyuubi!" Iruka yelled swimming after the boy. "Get back here now before I get your mother and father!" He warned the boys. "Shikamaru! Kiba! Shino! Get back here now you five!" They stopped.

"What?" Naruto wined.

"Where are you all going?" Iruka asked crossing his arms. "Didn't your father tell you not to go to shore anymore?"

"We haven't been there in years Iruka! Besides, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino have only been once. Me and Kyuubi have been millions of times! We wanted to show them up there! Please 'Ruka!" Naruto wined.

"Wining doesn't help Naruto." Kyuubi whispered. "Why don't you come to make sure we don't do anything wrong!?" Kyuubi offered.

"YEAH!" Kiba yelled.

"You're parents won't be happy with this." Iruka mummbled.

"They don't have to know..." Shino said.

"Parent's never pay attention." Shikamaru said.

"True..." Iruka said. "Fine. Not long. We go up. Take a look. Come back before anyone notices." Iruka explained clearly.

"Got it." They said in unison.

"And no interacting with humans! Don't let them see you at all... Naruto... Kyuubi..." Iruka mummbled the two boys names.

"It was an accident! I was eight! Ten yeard ago Iruka!" Naruto complained.

"But Kyuubi was ten. He knew what he was doing."

"Did not! Don't blame me. I was just following my little brother." Kyuubi said making up a random excuse.

"Of course Kyuubi..." Kiba said sarcastically. The others laughed.

The six headed up to the surface. Iruka was first up to check the coast. "Humans..." Iruka mummbled.

"Lemme see!" Kiba yelled. He quickly peered around the rock they were all behind. "She's pretty..." Kiba said blushing as he looked at the one girl at the shore.

"Who?" Shino asked jumping ontop of Kiba to see. "The one on that... wall is kinda cute." Shikamaru joined in.

"The blonde?" He asked.

"No, the brunette." Shino replied.

"No, the blonde." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever..." Kiba said. "The little one in the front's cute."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto almost shouted. "Are those two two boys? The one on the shore and the one on the wall?!"

"They are!" Kyuubi said excitedly.

"Know them?" Iruka asked curiously.

"They're the ones we saw ten years ago!" Naruto explained excitedly. The five boy were piled ontop of each other, trying to get a look at the humans.

"Okay, you've seen now lets' go." Iruka said tugging on Naruto's fin slightly.

"Look Iruka. A man your age!" Kyuubi said smiling. Iruka quickly looked. He had gray hair and a scar over his left eyes.

"Gosh... Gays..." Kiba sighed.

"What did you say!" Naruto asked tackling Kiba. Naruto was ontop of the others adn when everyone topppled over, it coused a splash which attracted the attention of certain humans.

"Who's there!" Itachi standing up aproaching the shore where Sasuke and Hinata now stood. Everyone else gathered too.

"Hello?" Kakashi yelled. No reply. "Must have been the waves hitting the rocks." He said with a shrug. Everyone else agreed and went back to their spots.

"RETARD!" Kiba yelled to Naruto underwater.

"Sorry..." Naruto said not really meaing it.

"Naruto, you almost got us spotted." Iruka said angerly.

"So? Why can't people know of us? We know of them." Naruto spat back at Iruka.

"Because we're different to them, as they are to us." Iruka said calmly. "Come on. Let's head back."

"No." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him like we was crazy.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"No." Kyuubi said joining Naruto.

"No." Shikamaru said.

"No." Shino.

"No way. We ain't leaving!" Kiba, of course...

"You want me to tell your parents?!" Iruka yelled furiously.

"I don't think you would Iruka. You wanna stay as much as we do." Kyuubi said.

"Look... Don't get caught. I'll be back in thirty minutes. Okay? Thirty minutes. That's all. No longer." Iruka sad giving in. He always gave in. That's why they loved him, but he was also a good gaurdian.

"THANKYOU IRUKA!" They all yelled and swam back to to the rock.

---

**_A/N: First chapter up! Yay! Next chapter will be up in like five minutes, cause I'm starting by putting two up. lol.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy  
:hearts:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Naruto's a Merman who lives in the kingdom of Atlantic with other fellow Merpeople. He is Prince along with his older brother, Kyuubi. Sasuke's a Human who lives in the kingdom of Konoha with other fellow Humans. He is Prince along with older brother, Itachi. Naruto wants to become Human to meet Sasuke. Sasuke has to find love before five months are up, or he has to marry who his father wishes.  
**Warnings: **Cursing. Mixture of 'Naruto' and 'Little Mermaid' but not really. I made part of the story line up. Bad Grammar. Bad Spelling. OOC(Mainly Shino and Shika... and others, but those two like never talk in the series... and I made them talk, lol.)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, The Little Mermaid, or any other show this may remind you of. lol.  
**Couples: **SasukeNaruto. ItachiKyuubi. KakashiIruka. ChojiIno. LeeSakura. KibaHinata. ShikamaruTemari. NejiGaara. ShinoTenten.

**Chapter Two**

"That splash wasn't a wave hitting the rock." Sasuke said to Hinata who nodded.

"Th-the splash didn't even hit the rock." Hinata said staring out into the ocean.

"Wanna go out there?" Sasuke asked his cousin. Yes, Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji were cousins.

"Are we allowed?" Hinata asked.

"No. We're not allowed out here." Sasuke said laughing. Hinata blushedin embarassment.

"Okay. I'll go if Itachi-san and Neji-san say it's okay." Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Itachi! Hinata and I are going out into the ocean." Sasuke yelled.

"Don't go past all the rock!" Itachi yelled back. Sasuke made an 'okay' sign with his hand. The then gabbed Hinata's wrist dragging her into the ocean with him.

Itachi smiled to himself. He hadn't seen Sasuke so happy since they were little. _He never gets to just be a kid anymore... He missed out on all those years because of our stupid honor that we have to hold._ Sasuke and Hinata are both the same age, and always played together in the castle when Sasuke was little. Neji is Itachi's age, and Hinata's older brother. King Hiashi Hyuuga is their father. They also have another sibling, Princess Hanabi. Hanabi's only eight. Gaara and Temari Sabaku. Their father is King Kankuro Sabaku. Gaara is Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten's age. Temari is the same age as Neji and Itachi.

Itachi really didn't want to be a prince, too many responcibilities. He wanted to be a normal child and grow up normal, but it was different now. He was new to be claimed as King. He couldn't deny the place because if he did, then his father would make Sasuke take name of King. Itachi wanted Sasuke to have a normal, as normal as you could get, life. Maybe not normal, but... different than what they had. To Sasuke having fun with his cousin, and even Hinata of all people smiling. She was one of the shyest people ever, and there she was playing in the ocean with Sasuke. Itachi frowned. The thought of leaving this place... The thought of going back to the palace... Hinata and Sasuke wouldn't be the same. They'd go back to their old self who pretends to care about becoming ruler. Yes, they all cared for their people, but they didn't want to rule over people. People should be able to live how they want, and not how the King or Queen wants them to. When Itachi became king, that would be his first law to go into action.

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting up on the rock, feet splashing the water, and they were starring back at their family and friends. "I wish everyday could be like this..." Hinata whispered. "No worries... No parents yelled at you to study..."

"The ocean changes us." Sasuke said smiling.

"Why do you love the ocean so much Sauske?" Hinata asked out of curiousity.

"You really wanna know?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded slightly. "It all started when I was just a little boy, around the age of eight. Those stories going around about Mermaids and Mermen got me excited. I wanted to be like them. Not care about what's going on, but just to swim the entire sea with no one to hold me back." Pause. "There was aslo this day when I saw someone out in the ocean. I swore I saw this blonde haired boy... in the ocean. Then he just disappeared. I thought he was a Merman for the longest time. Everyday I came back looking for him, but he never showed... except one."

"He showed again?"

"One day Itachi and I were out here. He was there again with some other boy." Sauske explained.

"So you believe these Mermaids and Mermen are real?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure..." Sasuke said laying back on the rock closing his eyes. He felt a few drops of wate hit his face. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Hinata. He quickly put his hand into the water and splashed her back. They ended up rolling off the rock into the water. Hinata came back up laughing. She looked around but where was Sasuke?  
"NEJI! ITACHI! SASUKE!" She yelled waving her arms, as she stood ontop of the rock.

"Where is he!?" Itachi yelled running to shore.

"He never came up!" Hinata yelled back.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered in shock. Kakashi came running right by him into the ocean. Neji, Itachi, and Gaara joined Kakashi on his search. Hinata came back to shore, and stayed with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Lee, and Choji.

---

Naruto, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino were swimming back to the rock, when one boy was slwoly falling to the ground. "We have to help him!" Naruto yelled as he saw this boy fall down further and further to the ocean's bottum.

"NO! NARUTO!" Kyuubi yeled holding him back. "We're not supposed to."

"If we don't help he'll die!" Naruto yelled struggling to get away.

"He's right Kyuubi, this boy could die. Humans need oxygen." Shikamaru said. Kyuubi sighed and let go of Naruto who sped down to the floor.

"Where is he..." Naruto asked looking around. "THERE!" He pointed to the boy. "He really is the same boy i saw ten years ago." Naruto whispered as he got a good look at the boy's face. He quickly picked the black haired pre-adult up and carried him to shore. Naruto layed Sasuke down on his back.

"Is he breathing?" Shino asked. Naruto placed his head ear onto the other boys chest.

"No." Naruto replied looking worried.

"Mouth-To-Mouth." Kyuubi said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Where you give him your oxygen." Shino said.

"From you to him." Shikamaru continued.

"Through mouth... to mouth." Kiba finished. "Even I knew that!" Kiba teased Naruto.

"So... I..." Naruto was confused.

"Tilt his head back slightly." Kyuubi said and Naruto did. "Now pinch his nose." Naruto did. "Now out your mouth on his." Naruto starred indisbelief.

"You're gay!" Kiba yelled. "Just do it!"

"What do I do when I've done that?" Naruto asked.

"Breath into his mouth, and try pushing on his chest unitl he breathes again." Shikamaru said. Naruto did what he was told, until Sasuke began breathing.

"I did it! He's alive!" Naruto said happily.

"Now let's go before he wakes up and sees us!" Kyuubi eplained.

---

"I did it! He's alive!" Sasuke heard a voice yell. Itachi... Neji... Gaara... No... Who is it? He opened his eyes slighty.

"Now let's go before he wakes up and sees us!" Another voice yelled. _A blonde? _He saw yellow when he opened his eyes. _Who has blonde hair? Ino... but she's not a boy. _  
"Come on Naruto." A third voice said. _Naruto... Who's Naruto?_

"We can't leav him Kiba!" The one called Naruto yelled.

"Naru! We have to go!" It was the same voice from before...

"Let's go!" A fourth voice yelled.

"Come on." A fiftth voice yelled. _How many people are around me?_ He couldn't move his head, so all he saw was a blonde blur. Then the blonde blur was gone. _Who... Who was that?_

"SASUKE!" That was Itachi.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Kakashi.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Neji...

"SASUKE!" And Gaara.

"There!" Neji screamed. Sasuke saw a blur of white, red, brown, and black infront of him. "Sasuke? Can you hear me?!" Neji yelled.

"Sasuke!?" Itachi and Kakashi screamed.

"I'm fine..." Sasuke mummbled not moving. "I can't see straight... and I probably can't hear anymore..." HE said with a smile. He felt someone pull his up in a hug.

"Stupid little brother..." Itachi whispered into his ear. He hugged Itachi back. After a few minutes of rest, he could see again. They walked back to the others and everyone was happy to see him okay and alive.

"So what happen?" Gaara asked. Kakashi had a first aid kit and was not treating the wound on Sasuke's head.

"Hinata and I were messing around, and I pushed her over... I hit my head on the edge of the rock. I woke up with somethine warm on my lips..." Sasuke said touching his lips. "They were all around me... I heard some of their names... but I can't remember them..."

"Don't use your head too much. You're still in pain from the blow to the head." Kakashi explained. Sauske nodded.

"You had us worried Sasuke..." Sakura spoke aproaching him slowly.

"Well... If I die at least one thing good would happen." Sasuke said. Itachi looked at him like he was crazy.

"And that would be..." Hinata started. "Nothing."

"If I was dead... Sakura wouldn't be marrying me, and she could marry the man she wanted too." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Both Lee and Sakura whispered. He smiled a big smile at them.

"You know it's true."

"No one wants you dead." Temari spoke.

"If we did, we would've killed you when we were kids." Tenten joked.

"And yes, I wanna marry Lee and Ino wants to marry Choji, but you don't see us killing you or Itachi." Sakura stated. "It is our duty... as Princesses..." Sakura finished.

"Hey, don't get sad now!" Itachi yelled hopeing people wouldn't be. "If I married Ino, I wouldn't kiss her beside the day of the wedding. She'd be Queen, and I'd be King, yes... but I'd let her have a room with Choji in the castle." He finished. "I'd let Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee do the same thing."

"Thankyou Itachi..." Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Choji said.

"And this is why you're becoming King and not I, Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Should we start headin' back?" Neji asked.

"Probably." Kakashi said. "I don't want the King and Queen to fire me."

"They couldn't." Itachi said.

"Wouldn't let them." Sasuke said.

"You're like our father." Itachi continued.

"That we never had." Sasuke finished.

"Thanks guys." Kakashi said.

"Hate to ruin this moment..." Temari said smiling. "But you three should head back to the castle. Gaara and I should be heading back to our house. Tenten's with me. Neji, Hinata should be going home. Hanabi should be getting home soon. Sakura and Ino are at your castle for the next five months or longer... Choji works at your castle... You can drop Lee off on the way... So let's get going."

Once on the other side of the wall Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata went one way to their houses... or mansions... while the other headed torwads the castle. Sakura was going to Lee's for a while, and Ino would be staying with Choji in the castle. That left just Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi together.

---

Iruka seperated from Naruto and Kyuubi. He took Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino home. Naruto and Kyuubi went to their father.

"You touched a human?" Minato asked his youngest son.

"To save him!" Naruto said back in defence.

"YOU TOUCHED A HUMAN!?" Minato yelled furiously.

"FATHER! HE WAS DIEING!" Naruto yelled.

Minato slapped his brother across the face with his fin. "OUCH! What was that for!?" Naruto yelled holding his cheek.

"WHAT IF HE'D SEEN YOU?!" Minato yelled very very pissed off.

"Kyuubi would've done the same thing if it was that older boy..." Naruto mummbled.

"What?!" Both Minato and Kyuubi yelled. Kyuubi was blushing.

"Nothing." Naruto said flashing a cheesy grin. "I can't believe you're grounding me..." Naruto wined.

"I'd do worse, but you're mother would not allow it." Minato said with a cold tone of voice. "Take you're brother to his room." Kyuubi nodded and Naruto followed him to his bedroom. They got to the room and Naruto didn't speak a word.

Kyuubi crossed his arms at his brother. He sighed. "Naruto... Humans aren't to know we exist."

"Why? It makes no since!" Naruto yelled upset. "Why can't Merpeople and Humans get along? Mom told me that long time ago they did. When Baachan and Jiji were young."

"That was a long, long..." Kyuubi paused for dramatic effect. "LONG time ago." Naruto laughed. "If I had to chose... I'd say for the people of Atlantic and the people of Konoha to be friends."

"Konoha?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"The town up on shore."

"Oh." Naruto said with a 'I knew that look'.

"Naruto... Please don't leave. Stay here. Got it?" Kyuubi said in a soft tone of voice.

"Got it Kyuubi..." Naruto mummbled angerly.

"Seriously Naruto."

"Okay!"

"Naruto..."

"I GET IT! Stay in room. Don't leave."

"Good." Kyuubi swam torwards the door. Before he opened it he said, "Naruto... You know I love you, right?" Naruto smiled at his older brother.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Naruto asked jokingly. Kyuubi left the room laughing. Naruto thought back to the boy he saved. _That older boy screamed 'Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha'. _Naruto swam to his bed and layed down on it. He put his hands behind his head and starred up at the celling, moving his fin back and fourth. _Bored. Bored... Can you say 'Bored'? Bored... I'm so bored! Save me from my bored-y-ness! _There was a knock at his window. (A/N: It's like a regular house... yes filled with water.) He opened the window and an eel swam its way into his room.

"Good evening Naruto-kun." He said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused as to why there was an eel in his room and why he was talking to him.

"My name is of no importance..." The eel hissed at the boy. "You're father tells you not to associate with humans, yet you want too... Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Is it because of that boy?" The eel asked with a smirk.

"Wha-what boy? And who are you!?"

"If you must know, I am Kabuto." The eel said with an evil smile. "My master Orochimaru, the sea snake, can turn you into a human."

"Turn... me into... a-a human?" Naruto asked making sure he heard correctly. Kabuto nodded.

"Come with me..." Kabuto said motioning to the door.

"B-but I'm not to leave the kingdom." Naruto whispered.

"Fine. You're loss." Kabuto made his way out the window.

"WAIT!" Kabuto smirked and turned around. "I'll come. Show me the way."

Naruto followed Kabuto out the castle and out the kingdom. He made his way along some very creepy places. They finally reached a cave. Outside the cave were a bunch of dead fish bones lieing on the floor. Naruto gulped. "Come in." Kabuto said to Naruto, who nodded and followed the eel. "Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto called out.

"Yesssss..." Came the reply. Out came a long, black, thick snake with percing green eyes that could kill you if you looked into them. "Thisssss is the boy who wantssss to be human?" Orochimaru asked surrounding Naruto.

"Yes..." Naruto gulped. "I wanna be human." He said in a move confident voice.

"Five months." Kaburo sopke for Orochimaru. "If you can make this man fall in love with you Orochimaru-sama will let you stay human, or you can choose to be a merman again."

"Jusssst ssssign thissss contract..." Orochimaru said as a contract popped up, along with a feather pen. "If you want to be human, ssssign on the line."

"Wait." Came a voice. Naruto turned around to see Kyuubi. "Naruto. You don't know Orochimaru. He is a rival of our father. He is no good."

"Don't lisssten so him." Orochimaru whispered into Naruto's ear. "You want to be human... Ssssign the line." Naruto nodded, ignoring his brother, and signed on the paper. Kyuubi quickly grabbed the pen after Naruto signed, but it was too late. Naruto felt like all his enegry had been sucked out of him. Quickly, his fins turned to legs(A/N: With boxers on. His fins turned into boxers!) and he was running out of breath.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi yelled as his brother fainted. Orochimaru chuckled venomnessly.

"He'll die without oxygen." Kabuto stated. Kyuubi grabbed ahold of his brother and sped out of the cave. Both Kabuto and Orochimaru were laughing. "Think he'll find love in five months Orochimaru-sama?"

Kyuubi hurried and rushed Naruto up on shore. He was stil breathing, _Thank goodness._ He took a look at Naruto's legs. _What have you gotten yourself into my brother?_ He sighed. _Orochimaru is evil. He had to have taken something... or wants something... What is it?_ "Naruto..." He shook his brother softly. Naruto opened his eyes slowly. "Naruto!" He yelled happily hugging his brother. "You okay?" Naruto nodded. He started moving his mouth around, but nothing came out. "Talk louder." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked mad. "Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled. "You're not saying anything!" Naruto stopped moving. "He took your voice." Kyuubi stated out of shock. "That bastard." He muttered.

---

**_A/N: Chapter Three will be out soon, so will the next chapters to my other two stories I'm currently working on: "The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You" and "I Don't Need You" I'll update all three as soon as possible!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy  
:hearts:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Naruto's a Merman who lives in the kingdom of Atlantic with other fellow Merpeople. He is Prince along with his older brother, Kyuubi. Sasuke's a Human who lives in the kingdom of Konoha with other fellow Humans. He is Prince along with older brother, Itachi. Naruto wants to become Human to meet Sasuke. Sasuke has to find love before five months are up, or he has to marry who his father wishes.  
**Warnings: **Cursing. Mixture of 'Naruto' and 'Little Mermaid' but not really. I made part of the story line up. Bad Grammar. Bad Spelling. OOC(Mainly Shino and Shika... and others, but those two like never talk in the series... and I made them talk, lol.)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, The Little Mermaid, or any other show this may remind you of. lol.  
**Couples: **SasukeNaruto. ItachiKyuubi. KakashiIruka. ChojiIno. LeeSakura. KibaHinata. ShikamaruTemari. NejiGaara. ShinoTenten.

**Chapter Three**

_H-he took my voice? Orochimaru took my voice?!_ Naruto was mouthing all of this. "Speak slower so I can read you lips." Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed. He picked up a stcik and began writing in the sand. _**I'm sorry. **_He wrote. "It's okay.. You wanted to meet this boy. You've got five months, long time to do it." _**Long time from home too.**_ Naruto wrote. "I know, but come here every Friday, okay?" Naruto nodded. "I'll even bring the boys, but for now you'll need more clothes than those..." Kyuubi pointed to the boxers Naruto was wearing. He smiled brightly and stood up, only to toppled over. He repicked up the stick and began writing again. _**Not used to the feet.**_ And he added a smiley face at the end. "You'll get used to it." Kyuubi assured him. Naruto nodded. "You ready to go into the human world?" Naruto nodded slightly. "I'll check up on you every Friday." Naruto nodded once again. "Be careful... and safe." _**Will do!**_ Naruto smiled and stood up again, to fall again, but caught himself. He smiled at his brother. He made an 'okay' sign.

---

Sakura had taken Lee home and was now heading to the castle. She bumped into something soft, and landed ontop of it as she fell to the ground. "Ow..." She said rubbing her buttom. When she opened her eyes, she saw a boy with blonde hair, a bit darker than Ino's. He had blue eyes lighter than Ino though. "I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly removed herself from the boy's body. The blonde just stood up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura stuck out her hand. The blonde looked at her hand in confusion. "Shake it." Sakura explained. That just caused more confusion for the blonde. The blonde took her hand and began _shaking_ it making her flimsy arm look like a wave. Sakura only chuckled. "Like this." She took his hand and gave him a proper hand shake. The blonde boy made an 'o' with his mouth. "So what's your name?" Sakura asked the blonde. His only reply was his mouth moving. Then he got angry and stomped his foot. "Can you speak?" Sakura asked. The boy shook his head. "Explains it..." Sakura said. "You have a name, right?" The blonde nodded. "Here..." Sakura went rummaging through her purse ad found a napkin and a pen. "Right you name." The boy took the napkin and pen and wrote his name on it, then handed it back to Sakura. "Naruto?" She asked. The blonde nodded while smiling. "You're eighteen, too?" Naruto nodded. "So am I." She said smiling. "Come with me. You can stay my room for the night, but I warn you... I have a boyfriend who teaches Martial Arts." She warned. Naruto chuckled silently. He pointed at Sakura saying _You're funny. _And smiling. She smiled back at him.

Sakura led Naruto to the castle, and Sakura was surprised that Naruto _wasn't_ surprised to see the castle. "Been in a castle before?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. _Bigger than this... but it could be just cause it's underwater. _Naruto thought. "I'm not a Princess, but I might be, though I don't wanna." Naruto looked at her confusedly. "I have a boyfriend, yet the King wants me to marry his eldest son..." Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth. He patted her on the back. "Thanks..." She whispered. "The Princes only have five months to find love... or me and my cousin, who also has a boyfriend, have to marry them. All four of us are against it." Sakura sighed. "I live with Ino and her father, Inoichi... We're very wealthy, so my uncle doesn't want us to be with commeners..." _That must suck... Forcily marrying someone..._ Naruto thought. _WHAT IF FATHER MAKES KYUUBI AND I DO THAT?! _He looked paniced, Sakura noticed. "You... okay?" Naruto quickly looked at the girl and smiled. "Good... Come on, lets go to my room." Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him down the hallways. She got him some clothes, then headed to her room with him.

"What's this Miss Haruno... Cheating on Lee-san?" Sakura turned around to see Itachi standing there at a doorway. Sakura quickly let go of Naruto's hand and started waving them infront of her face, blushing madly.

"No! No! No!" Sakura yelled. "I'm still with Lee-kun! I'd never leave him!"

"Not even for me?" Itachi asked with a smirk and a wink.

"Well... That's not my choice." Sakura answered calming herself down.

"Who's this Sakura?" Itachi asked referring to Naruto. Naruto starred at the older man in shock. _H-him! The one Kyuubi likes!_ He mentally cheered. _He's gonna be SOO jealous!_ Naruto smiled. "He looks a bit happy."

"Maybe he's happy to see you Itachi." Sakura joked.

"Don't make fun of the gay." Itachi said poking Sakura in the shoulder. _He's gay?! Kyuubi'd like this info..._

"You poked me..." Sakura said looking at her shoulder. "Don't make me go Lee on your ass!" Sakura said jokingly. Itachi laughed along.

"No really, who's the really happy blonde?" Itachi asked. Naruto was smiling, really happily. _If he's here! Then __**he **__could be here too!!!_

"Why don't you talk? This isn't how you treat the Prince, you know." Itachi was joking. Naruto smiled even more. _He's a prince like me! His brother's a prince as well! He's HERE then!_ Naruto felt like fainting. _Sasuke! HERE! _

"He can't speak." Sakura explained. "Weird thing is he wasn't surprised to see the castle. Most commoners would be 'wow'ed to be in here." Sakura said. _COMMONER!?_ Naruto mouthed out. He still had Sakura's pen and napkin in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it. He wrote _**COMMONER?!**_ on it. "You're not a commoner?" Sakura asked the boy. He shook his head. "Then why did I find you in nothing but boxers?" Naruto opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. 'I'm a Merman? My kingdom's underwater?' That wouldn't work. He took the pen and wrote _**I'm from a far away Kingdom. I kinda ran away... My father doesn't know... I just kinda took off during the night... Didn't take any clothes...**_ He lied. Well, half of it was a lie, but it worked.

"You're a Prince?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. "Who's your father?" Naruto wrote _**King Minato Uzumaki.**_ "Uzuamki, eh? So you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded.

"Let's get headin' to bed Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and followed Sakura. He waved goodbye to Itachi. "See you in the morning Itachi!" Sakura called.

In Sakura's room, Sakura made him a bed on the couch in her bedroom. Sakura gave Naruto a note pad, so he could communicate with other people. "Night Naruto." _Goodnight Sakura. _

_--InteringNaruto'sDreamMode--_

_Naruto, age sixteen, stood infront of his father with his brother Kyuubi, age eighteen. "You want us to marry?" Kyuubi asked._

_"Yes. Find someone who can be your princess." Minato explained._

_"Naruto's only sixteen father! He should be able to live freely! He's still nothing but a boy!" Kyuubi yelled._

_"YOU'RE A PRINCE! YOU MUST LIVE UP TO YOUR DUTIES!"_

_"What if I don't wanna be a prince!" Naruto yelled at his father._

_"Not... a Prince?" His father questioned him. "You want to be like your little friends?" He snickered. "Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino should be bowing down to you, not standing along side with you. They are nothing but mer people who live in out kingdom."_

_"You're kingdom." Kyuubi corrected him._

_"Yes, but it will one day belong to the two of you..."_

_"Never!" Naruto yelled. "I don't want to be a Prince nor do I want to be a King!"_

_"Then that leaves Kyuubi, my eldest and most loyal son." Minato said. Kyuubi nodded._

_"I will own this kingdom." Naruto gasped at his brother. "You have no one else to hand it over to, and when I am King, this place will be a nice kingdom! Atlantic will be a gental and peaceful place to live. Humans and Merpeople will live as one again."_

_"Kyuubi..." Naruto whispered. Since when did he care so much? _

_"Is this about that boy?" His father asked. "Humans and Merpeople don't belong together in the same sentence."_

_"You just did." Kyuubi sneered._

_"Don't mess with me boy." Minato warned him._

_Kyuubi still thought about that human? How did father know? What did Naruto not know?_

_-----...-----_

_"Ky?" Naruto said while both he and Kyuubi were locked in a room, as punishment from their father._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What did father mean 'Is this about that boy?'. Do you still think about that black-haired boy?" Naruto asked._

_"His name is Itachi." Kyuubi said._

_"How do you know?" Naruto asked._

_"Just because you haven't been to shore in a couple years, doesn't mean I haven't." Kyuubi anwsered._

_"Is that why you're always getting into trouble?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Does this 'Itachi' human guy know you're name?"_

_"No... I just got up there sometimes and he's sitting on the beach alone." Kyuubi said to his brother._

_"So you stalk him?" Naruto asked jokingly._

_"Haha. Very funny." Kyuubi said sarcastically._

_"Does he know you exist?"_

_"Yeah... He does." Kyuubi smiled. _

_"Really?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "How do you know his name, but he doesn't know your name?"_

_"I heard his brother call him it one day..." Kyuubi anwsered. "I wait fro him as he waits fro me, but neither of us talk to the other... I think he's not sure if I am real or not..." Kyuubi sighed._

_"Maybe oneday when you're king, Kyuubi, yuo can meet him and fall in love!" Naruto said._

_"I'd like that." Kyuubi said smiling. "For a sexteen year old... You act five." Kyuubi said laughing._

_"WHAT!?_

_--LeavingNaruto'sDreamMode--_

Naruto awoke with the sun shinning brightly into his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hand, only to hear giggling. When he turned his head to the side, he saw girls, starring right at him. He jumped slightly, because he was startled.

"So kawaii!" One girl with buns on each side of her head yelled.

"You're right Sakura, he's adorable!" A blonde girl yelled.

"Hey sexy." Another blonde winked at him.

"H-hello Naruto-san." A shy little girl said from the corner.

"Naruto, these are my friends: Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata." Sakura said pointing to each one as she said their names.

"I'm single." Both Tenten and Temari said. Naruto blushed slightly.

"You're embarassing him!" Sakura said sitting on the couch next to the boy and hugging him.

"We should make him our little brother!" Ino announced.

"What if he's older than us?" Tenten asked.

"We have to take care of him! Poor baby can't even speak a word!" Ino said latching onto his arms. Naruto got out of the two girls graps and wrote on paper _**Sakura-chan, Ino-chan... Aren't you dating?**_ They giggled. "Yes I am, Choji."  
"I'm with Lee." Sakura said. "You're just adorable Naruto!" Sakura said kissing his cheek.

"But why'd you run from home?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto frowned and wrote _**Two years ago my father wanted me and my brother to have an arranged marrage. I don't want to be a Prince. I wanna live a normal life, so I left. My brother and friends were upset, but they understand.**_

"Why didn't your brother come with?" Tenten asked. _**He wants to become King an change our father's rules.**_

"Seems like a nice boy." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. _He is... I'm sorry I disobeyed you... _Naruto hung his head. When he lifted his head back up, he smiled at the girls.

"Wanna go to the shore?" Ino asked. Naruto tilted his head. "We went two days ago... but a friend of ours hurt his head... He's better now and we wanna take him back out. Wanna come?!" Ino asked excitedly. Naruto nodded. _Today's... Friday!_ Narutp cheered inside his head. _I'll get to see my friends!_

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata were wearing long dressed out of the castle, but underneath they wore bikini's... except Hinata, who wore a one piece. Naruto had long black pants on with a white collored, long sleeved shirt on. The six of them met up with Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Itacih, who were practically wearing the same thing as Naruto. Then Lee and Choji were found. When Naruto saw Sasuke, he avoided eye contact. Sakura didn't even introduce him to these guys... He didn't care that much. Maybe Sasuke would notice him.

Once under the wall, The girls took off their dresses and the boys took off the shirts and shoes, so they were just in their long black pants.

Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were sun bathing. Lee, Choji, Neji, and Gaara were sleeping against the wall. Hinata was with Sasuke again, sitting at the shore, not going any further. Itachi was sitting beside Naruto on the wall.

Naruto noticed something at the rocks. _Kyuubi?_ He wondered. Itachi saw Naruto starring off into the ocean and took a look. He squinted really hard and saw something brown... Hair?

_I should go out there..._ Naruto hopped off the wall and began walking into the ocean. He stod beside Sakura. He pointed out to the ocean and made an action that looked like swimming. Then he pointed to the rocks and squated. "Be careful, kay?" Naruto nodded and headed out into the ocean. He sat on the rock and faced Sakura, who was waving. He waved back. He layed back on the rock, looking backwards into the ocean, but also down. "Pssst... Naruto..." He heard someone whisper. He sat up and faced the ocean, not looking behind him at Sakura or anyone. He looked down behind the rocks. There was Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kyuubi. "Hey Naruto." Kiba said smiling. "You do have legs!" Kiba said looking at Naruto's legs.

"Is it easy to walk?" Shino asked. Naruto nodded slightly.

"So you can't talk?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shook his head. "Sucks..." Shikamaru mumbled. Naruto nodded. Naruto poked Kyuubi and tilted his heda torwards Itachi.

"I see him Naruto." Naruto smirked. "I also see... What's his name.. Sasuke?" Naruto blushed. "Introduced to him yet?" Naruto frowned. "What about Itachi?" Naruto nodded.

"What about that black hair girl!?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded. "What's her name?!" He asked excitedly. Naruto just starred at Kiba. _Hinata._ He mouthed. "Enama?" Kiba asked confused. Naruto shook his head. _Hinata! _"Enata?" _Hu-! _"Hu? Ohh! Hinata!" Naruto nodded. "Pretty name... for a pretty girl." Naruto smirked at his friend.

"Naruto! You okay?!" Sakura yelled to him. He turned around and put his thrumb up. "Good. We're leaving in five, kay?" Naruto nodded.

---

Sasuke and Hinata just sat at the shore line, watching Naruto out on the rocks. "Naruto! You okay?!" Sakura yelled to the blonde.

"His name is Naruto?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked. Hinata nodded.

"Naruto Uzuamki." Hinata said smiling. _Blonde hair... Naruto... Could this be the boy who saved me? No... That boy talked... Maybe he lost his voice in two days... _Sasuke thought. _What's he doing?_ he noticed Naruto looking over the side of the water. "NARUTO!" He yelled causing Naruto to almost fall over. "Sorry, looked like you were about to fall before." Naruto just waved back at him and went back to looking below the rocks.

"Maybe he's watching the fish swim by." Hinata suggested. Could Hinata read Sasuke's mind? How'd she know what he was thinking. Hinata giggled. "He's adorable..." Hinata said blushing.

"Fallin' for blondie in a day?" Itachi asked sitting down between Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata blushed and Itachi smirked.

"How can you fall for someone you don't know?" Hinata asked. Itachi sighed.

"I don't know Hinata..." Itachi said in a serious tone shaking his head slightly. "I don't know..."

_You'd like to though, Wouldn't you Itachi?_

---

**_A/N: YAY! So that's chapter three. I'm gonna be taking a break now for a week to do my other stories! I'll update soon!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy  
:hearts:_**


End file.
